<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>普通求偶是跳舞求偶这样的小鸟你喜欢吗 by reengiovanna0416</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357103">普通求偶是跳舞求偶这样的小鸟你喜欢吗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416'>reengiovanna0416</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider OOO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>火野映司听电视上说鸟类会跳求偶舞，所以对Ankh起了很大的好奇心……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ankh/Hino Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>普通求偶是跳舞求偶这样的小鸟你喜欢吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ooc搞笑段子，铃子点的求偶舞梗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>春天到了，又是生物繁衍的季节，太阳驱走了冬日的严寒，花朵绽放出清新的芬芳，动物们也纷纷开始寻找新的伴侣，大地上蔓延着盎然的生机……</p><p>“所以说，Greeed不会求偶，更不会跳求偶舞！你是笨蛋吗！都从哪里看来的这些东西！”</p><p>Ankh举起小爪子愤怒地给了火野映司一个脑瓜崩，后者委屈地抱着头蹲在地上撅起嘴嘀咕道：“但是Ankh不是鸟吗……鸟在春天都会跳求偶舞的……”</p><p>“别把我和低等生物混为一谈！”</p><p>暴躁小红鸟吼完，突然意识到了什么，于是他又瞪了一眼角落里长蘑菇的火野映司然后犀利地指出：“再说了，为什么我要向你跳求偶舞？”</p><p>“诶，我们不是在交往吗？”</p><p>有的流浪汉一脸无辜，被Greeed狠狠甩了一脸的羽毛：“没这回事，你别太得意忘形。”然后对方就爬出窗户跑走了，把火野映司晾在了房间里。</p><p>火野映司原地待机了三秒钟，然后熟练地打开了叠起来的胖次，点了点里面包着的硬币。</p><p>“嗯……不够啊……这些加起来也就能买三根冰棍，Ankh的话一下就吃完了，肯定不能让他消气，怎么办啊……”</p><p>“怎么了吗，映司君？”</p><p>比奈看着坐在吧台上一脸苦闷的映司关切地问，后者哇地一声扑过去拉住比奈的手摇晃起来。</p><p>“比奈，你说，要怎样才能看到Ankh跳求偶舞？”</p><p>“……？”</p><p>多国料理店的看板妹妹今天穿了一件印第安风格的草裙，她疑惑地偏过头确认自己没有听错句子。</p><p>“为什么Ankh要跳求偶舞？”</p><p>“电视上说的啊，鸟类在春天会向自己的伴侣跳求偶舞……所以我很好奇Ankh会跳什么样的舞，比奈不好奇吗？”</p><p>面对着火野·好奇宝宝·映司剔透的大眼睛，泉比奈认真地沉思了一会儿回答他：“映司君，我想求偶舞是追求伴侣的一方才会跳的，对于你们的情况，多半需要由映司君来开头吧。毕竟Ankh不太可能呢……”</p><p>“原来是这个原因！”映司仿佛真的恍然大悟一般一敲手掌，“我这就去学习学习。”</p><p>看着映司啪唧啪唧跑出餐厅的背影，比奈挠了挠脸颊，重新低下头擦着餐桌，过了好一会儿，她才突然反应过来似的张大了嘴巴。</p><p>“不对……映司君！Ankh本来也不是鸟啊！”</p><p>回答她的只有窗外乌鸦“啊！啊！啊！”的凄凉叫声。</p><p>2.</p><p>Kazari是一只快乐的猫猫Greeed，逛街、打电动、吃霸王餐、夜店，人类的娱乐消遣他都要玩个遍，在地底下睡了八百年，是个Greeed都憋不住了，当然要嗨上天。</p><p>他数了数剩下的游戏币，准备去旁边的跳舞机玩个痛快，就在他的手伸向投币口的那一刹那，另一只手截胡了他的前进路线，叮铃哐啷把硬币塞了进去。</p><p>“……欧兹？”</p><p>“Kazari？！”</p><p>两个人看到对方的脸同时发出惊叫，火野映司挠了挠头，友善地举起手作出和平相处的暗示。</p><p>“别，别在这里打起来。我是说，我币都投进去了，至少让我玩完，我真的没钱。”</p><p>猫猫Greeed咬断了手里的波板糖。</p><p>“行吧。”他说。Kazari虽然讨厌欧兹也讨厌人类，但总不会跟游戏币作对，不如说，无论是哪儿的boss都不会跟电子游戏作对，谁会讨厌好玩的东西，你看他们的后辈反派里还有自己就是电子游戏的呢。</p><p>然后猫猫趴在栏杆上看着火野映司滑稽失态地在机子上跳来跳去，他心他行澄如明镜，所见所闻皆是miss。实在看不下去的Greeed在屏幕打出Game over的时候气愤地掰断了一块新的波板糖。</p><p>“虽然我觉得你看起来就很菜，但没想到能这么菜。”猫型Greeed下结论。</p><p>“……有这么菜吗？”</p><p>“给根香蕉可能Gameru都跳的比你好。”</p><p>火野映司感到了挫败万分，他望着屏幕上几乎不可能由正常的普通人类打出来的分数，决定蹲进角落里变成一朵孤独的蘑菇。</p><p>“所以，是什么让你这个没才能的穷光蛋浪费钱来玩跳舞机？”</p><p>猫猫问。众所周知，猫咪的好奇心都很强。</p><p>3.</p><p>Ankh觉得自己可能梦还没睡醒。他敲打了自己的头一下，又给了火野映司一个脑瓜崩，安心地等待梦境过去。</p><p>然而没有。顶着一头鸡毛的火野映司穿着泉比奈提供的草裙在他的面前，背后还带了个翅膀，草丛里还有一个谜之人举起音响在放，Ankh觉得那个人的手——爪子——看得有点熟悉，熟悉得令人火大。</p><p>火野映司双手在空中一扯，一个巨大的、鲜艳的尾巴在他背后展了开来，他用不知道哪里来的自信仰起脖子，随着音乐节拍滑稽地左扭右扭，看起来像极了那种车上装饰的自动摇摆向日葵。</p><p>“……你这是在干什么？”</p><p>“诶，在跳求偶舞啊？电视上的鸟都这么跳的。”</p><p>“……哈？”Ankh认真思考自己要不要切开对方的脑子看一看。</p><p>“因为Ankh不肯跳，只能我跳了嘛……啊，还是说Ankh也想跳？那别客气，来来来。”</p><p>一脸懵逼的小红鸟被流浪汉挽住胳膊拖进舞池，在毫无意识地被对方来回摇了几个回合后他终于重新把大脑连上了线。</p><p>“Kazari！你给这个家伙灌输了什么，立刻给我出来！”</p><p>草丛后的猫猫感到万分冤枉地探出头：“我不是，我没有，这都是欧兹的主意，我什么都没做！”</p><p>“你以为我们鸟系Greeed会相信你的鬼话吗！”小鸟凶狠地张开翅膀露出爪子。</p><p>Kazari丢下音响，Kazari无辜。这次真的不是他的主意啊！而且小Ankh都被你吞了，哪里来的“我们鸟系Greeed”。</p><p>“我就帮到这里了欧兹你自己想办法再见报酬给我十个细胞硬币打到我账户上迟到一天利息翻倍记住了哦。”</p><p>“喂，等等！”Ankh刚要追上去，肩膀就被人按住了。火野映司期待地眨巴眨巴眼睛看着他，那个眼神让小红鸟想起了某次恋爱联组的心理阴影。</p><p>“……你那是什么眼神，很恶心啊。”</p><p>“Ankh不想跳的话我可以跳嘛。”</p><p>“所以为什么要跳求偶舞？！”</p><p>“嗯，很久之前的那次，你没回答我问题呢……”映司答非所问地拽住他的手，迷离的眼神飘忽在空中，随着音乐踮起脚尖，“Ankh，Greeed也会恋爱吗？”</p><p>“回去做你的白日梦吧。”想起了什么不好的事情的小红鸟很不客气地回敬道，一拳打烂了那台音响。</p><p>4.</p><p>在那之后日子安静了几天，显然火野映司暂时放弃了这个荒唐的念头——</p><p>才怪。</p><p>“说起来，Ankh会下蛋吗？电视上说鸟过了春季就会开始繁衍了，Greeed的蛋是什么味道的呢？”</p><p>泉比奈觉得可能要建议知世子把店里的铁桶换成木的，这是对映司的生命保障。</p><p>“冷静一下，Ankh，电视很贵的，不能砸啊！！！！”</p><p>“所以Greeed真的不会跳求偶舞也不会下蛋吗……”</p><p>“……你也消停会儿吧映司君！”by被迫夹在中间的比奈。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>